1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable time interval power strip and more particularly pertains to allowing electrical power to be delivered to attaching plug-connected appliances in a timed sequence with a programmable time interval power strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power strips is known in the prior art. More specifically, power strips heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing electrical power to be delivered to attaching plug-connected appliances are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,675 to Olsen discloses a power sequencing control circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,791 to Buchanan et al. discloses a power supply sequencing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,878 to Wyss discloses an electric power switch containing self-programmed control timer with continuously refreshed cycle of on/off sequences. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,116 to Paviak, Jr. et al. discloses a power-up sequencing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,586 to Maue et al. discloses a power strip.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a programmable time interval power strip that allows electrical power to be delivered to attaching plug-connected appliances in a timed sequence and further allows the timed sequence to be adjusted.
In this respect, the programmable time interval power strip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing electrical power to be delivered to attaching plug-connected appliances in a timed sequence.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved programmable time interval power strip which can be used for allowing electrical power to be delivered to attaching plug-connected appliances in a timed sequence. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.